


FiccinDylan's Fic-a-Thon!

by FiccinDylan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Menstruation, Possessive Derek, Xenophilia, ficlet-a-thon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: Ao3 for prompts received during my fic-a-thon.  Enjoy!I'll be adding chapters so please subscribe!





	1. A Beautiful Gift of the Goddess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fatcamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcamp/gifts), [Douxgivre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Douxgivre/gifts), [milkysterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dansdreams asked:
> 
> Oh man, omega Stiles accidentally freaky Fridays his and Derek's alignment or whatever it's called. They swap, Stiles is temporarily an alpha and Derek is an omega. Derek gets a period and understands how tough it is for Stiles on a regular basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relevant Tags:   
> Menstruation × Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics × Established Relationship × Gender or Sex Swap × ficlet-a-thon ×
> 
> Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
> 
> Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski

_.._

* * *

 

 _“_ _Fuck me, shit! Find the witch! Find her so I can kill her, Stiles!”_ Derek slumps in Stiles’ office chair as he tries to get his bearings. Stiles, of course, is already several steps ahead of him.

“Holy shit, Der, I feel alive!” Stiles throws his hands in the air and starts running laps around his room as Derek braces himself with both hands on the desk in front of him. He’s suddenly gotten vaguely nauseous.

“I’m fucking invincible! Bear, look! Look at my eyes, look!” Derek watches through hooded lids as Stiles flickers his eyes, not to their usual omega gold, but instead to alpha red. Derek sees red, but his eyes aren’t flashing it.

“Fucking witches,” he seethes, amazed by how lethargic he is. And dismayed by the feeling of suddenly being kicked in the crotch by mother nature. Stiles looks at him strangely.

“What’s crawled up your ass? Why are you so crabby, Der? This is an amazing opportunity! You’re acting like me when I’m on my… - _ohh_.”

‘… _Ohh_ ’ was right. Derek glares at his mate while his hands absently run over the patch of skin above his penis. It was supposed to be a happy trail, but now it just felt bloated and sensitive. Stiles sighs, walks over to his lover of several years, leans over to just eye level, and laughs directly in his face.

“ _Hahahaha_! Now you’re gonna know how it feels whenever you’re a gaping asshole during my visit from my Uncle Perry Od-”

“Stiles, no! You’re making it worse!” Derek tries to cover his beloved’s mouth and gets a palm full of spit for his efforts.

“Suck it up, Hale! _It’s a beautiful gift of the goddess! You’re positively glowing! The red of your menses matches the alpha red of my eyes, we’re connected and it’s beautiful!_ ” Stiles mimics in a voice that has Derek so angry he could… _cry_? Into a tub of ice cream. Chocolate! No… coffee! Dammit, what was going on?!

“Stiles, all of those things are true and I still believe that time of menstruation is a gift and should be treasured as you celebrate your connection to Gaia- _motherfucking piece of shit_ , what was that?!” Derek doubles over in pain as Stiles rushes to his side.

“Babe, what’s wrong? Breathe! Talk to me!” Stiles runs his hand soothingly up and down Derek’s back and uses his other hand to keep Derek from impaling his crotch on his claws. The alpha strength is pretty impressive, but Derek is pretty sure that Stiles knows better than to comment on that now.

“Damn, I am strong as shit! Stand up and let’s see if I can pick you up!” Stiles holds out both hands and motions for Derek to jump into his arms. Derek wants to slap him… and kiss him? Is he horny? Is he… _sad_? Why doesn’t he know?!

“Stiles! Dammit, I am not in the mood for this, It’s not even the physical, my mood just just all over the place. How do you deal with- _fucking damn hell what the fuck is that?!_ ” Derek throws himself on Stiles’ bed as another round of pain wrecks his body. “It feels like my body is splitting in two? Or… tearing away? Is my uterus trying to leave me?” Derek bristles in revelation, “I have a uterus, but it knows I’m not the right owner so it’s rejecting me! Why? I’m a nice guy- _Gaia’s tits_! I’m on my stomach, what’s that slithering down my ass?!” Derek looks behind him at Stiles who is standing at the end of the bed, bright red and hugging himself from the strain of trying not to laugh.

“Stiles!”

“Derek, c’mon!” Stiles blurts as he falls into a fit of giggles. “You give me _sooo_ much shit when I’m on my rag-” Derek raises an eyebrow, but Stiles stops him with a flash of his eyes and a finger, “Shut up, I’m reclaiming it! It’s your turn to finally realize why ‘period undies’ are indeed a thing!” Stiles flourishes ‘thing’ with the necessary air quotes. They seem sassier than usual.

“Now come on, because you’re about to make a mess and I don’t want to have to get blood out of my comforter. Can you kind of like… clench up while we walk to the bathroom?”

Derek looks at his mate, “Clench up, why would I need to-” Derek starts to push himself up, but then stops quickly at the rush of… everything in his butt.

Derek stills and clenches for his life. Stiles… well the little shit is still trying not to break into laughter.

“I’m sorry, babe, but it’s funny!” He looks at his mate fondly, “You look ridiculous.”

“ _Stiles_!” Derek says with a warning growl that he still hasn’t fully learned actually makes Stiles more horny than fearful for his life. Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Hush, come on and follow me to the bathroom! I’ll run you a nice hot bath!” Stiles helps Derek angle himself off the bed to a mostly standing position. “Now, just to prepare you, the bathroom is at most 50 feet away, but you don’t have a pad or tampon so it’s going to be the longest journey of your life. Are you ready?”

Derek inhales shakily and jerks his head up and down. He can do this. He can see the bathroom door from Stiles’ door right now. He focuses internally, ‘ _Eyes on the prize, Hale, you’re a fucking alpha, you can do this!’_ He takes a step.

“I can’t do this!”

“C’mon, Der, we’re so close!”

“I love these jeans! Can’t you carry me?”

“Jesus, is this how I sound?” Stiles mostly says to himself before shaking it off. “No, this is right, this is what _you_ hear and ignore from _me_ every month! Well I’m going to do you like you do me and just ignore your pleas for- oof!” Stiles loses his balance as Derek slumps against him inelegantly. He’s holding his breath and his eyes are screaming at Stiles.

“Omg, fine, but you’re gonna hate it if I try to carry you so maybe I’ll just walk alongside you?”

Derek’s glare softens, “that’d be nice.” He holds Stiles’ hand as they inch down the hallway at a glacial pace. Derek looks at his mate and sighs. Stiles is so kind and giving; Derek’s in pain and Stiles has every right to be a dick to him right now, but here he was being a good temporary alpha and taking care of his- “ _piece of motherfucking shit! I hate you so much right now, Stiles!_ ”

“Me?! Why do you hate me? I’m helping you to the bathroom, hate mother nature!” Stiles insists as he pushes Derek in front of him towards the bathroom door. Derek pouts.

“Why do I want to cry?!”

“Mostly cause hormones, but probably cause them jeans are ruinedsville.”

“Stiles!”

“Babe, I know…”

“Stiles, no, it’s not that it’s-”

“But every month you act like I should be this amazon that conquers their period!”

“Stiles, please just-”

“And I _am_ , I really am! But sometimes I just want to wallow and I want you to listen to my period poetry and run a hot bath while I play moody music. Or at the very least not complain when I ask you to do the pain sucky thing! Which? OMG can I do that now? AWESOME! I hope this curse never goes away!”

“Stiles!” Derek screams before slumping to the floor of the bathroom. Stiles sighs, steps over him into the room and kneels by his head. He kisses him gently on the cheek.

“Yes, my love?”

Derek looks up at Stiles who is sweeping his hair out of his face. Maybe it’s the menses, maybe it’s the cool tile of the floor he’s plastered on, maybe it’s the gurgling intrusion trying to eject itself from his butt. Either way, he’s dealing with a cacophony of emotions in which he wants to punch his bastard jerkface of a matesband in the fucking throat, but also kinda wants to cuddle?

“Just, hold me?” The throat punch can wait. Stiles smiles and nods and gather’s Derek in his arms the best he can. He places a hand on Derek’s groin and tries to drain a little of the pain. Derek sighs at the relief.

“In a minute we’re gonna wipe you down and I’ll run you a nice hot bath. Then I’ll get some pads and shit and we’ll beat this thing right, okay Der?”

Derek smiles. He’d have to remember this for when the spell wore off and it was his turn to be caretaker again. He’ll treat Stiles with the respect he deser-

_“Fuck me, shit! Find the witch! Find her so I can kill her, Stiles!”_


	2. The Five Times Derek Stops People From Leaking Stiles’ Nudes. And the One Time That Person….(Sigh) is Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hauntthebones asked:
> 
> All of Stiles' best friends nudes have leaked on the Beaconhills Confessions twitter account except his. He tries to send them in and gets a "no self-submissions you numb-nuts" curt reply back. Or the one in which Danny is running a gossip account and Derek sees all of stiles moles and gets possessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I played fast and loose with this a little because possessive!Derek is coming up in a couple of other drabbles.  
> Also, I made it so Danny doesn’t own the site, but does help.  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Relationships: Laura Hale/Lydia MartinAllison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Jackson WhittemoreVernon Boyd/Erica Reyes  
> Relevant Tags:

* * *

 

*

“It’s not what it looks like!”

Scott startles as his chair is pulled back and Derek glares between him and the picture of his fiance’s cock on the screen.

“It’s not what it looks like, Scott?” Derek asks impatiently as he shakes Scott by his collar. “What the fuck is it supposed to look like?!”

Scott wrenches himself out of Derek’s grip and puts his hands up as the wolf moves to grab him again.

“I know, okay?!” Scott yells, causing Derek to momentarily stop. He motions for Scott to continue. “I know it looks like I’m emailing a picture of Stiles’ dick to BH Secrets.”

Derek looks at the screen and sees an 8” thick cock held by long wiry fingers. Fingers that were just inside of Derek the night before. Right before that 8” cock. He may lick his lips a little.

“Stay mad, Derek, focus!”

“What?”

“Shut up, Scott!” Derek yells, steeling his resolve as he gives Scott a poke in the check. “Now tell me why you were about to email my- _Stiles_ ’ cock to that trashy nudes site!” Derek points at the computer and then crosses his arms over his chest. “ _Now_!”

Scott jumps and then sighs.

“Dude, okay look, so a bunch of our nudes ended up on the site. Everyone’s except Stiles’.”

“So you’re being a dick and adding him to it?”

Scott blanches, “What? _No_!” Derek rolls his eyes as Scott has the nerve to look offended.

“You’re trying to make him feel included?”

“Not… _exactly_. Look, Derek-”

“Nope, don’t care anymore.” Derek puts up both hands and shakes his head. He’s had enough of this foolishness. “Show me every pic you have of him so we can erase it and then tell me who else has access to pictures.”

“Dude, I mean, I’m happy to do that, but almost all the pack has pics of Stiles’ naked. He’s really proud of his dick.”

“He’s going to be prouder of his master’s degree and he’s not going to get that on a full ride if his dick is plastered all over the internet!”

Scott’s jaw drops at the newly considered implication. “Shit, not everyone is as cool as they are here in Beacon Hills. If these pics get out-”

“Scott, show me, now!”

Scott nods quickly and then shows Derek the many (way too many in Derek’s opinion) photos he has of Stiles’ dick… and his asshole. Derek narrows his eyes as Scott blushes.

“It’s a long story, but he wondered if his ass looked like Saturn and we had to take a pic to count the rings.”

“I hate you, Scott.”

“Dude!”

**

“Isaac, Allison, Jackson, get your asses in here, now!”

Derek walks into the living room if his friend’s new house and yells for them. He hears scurrying and then a voice behind him.

“I guess you’re here about the leak? Funny how your boyfriend and you are about the only ones in this godforsaken city without their taints all over the BH Secrets site.”

Derek turns and sees Jackson grimacing at him. He returns the expression.

“Listen Jackass, just tell me if you have any nude pics of Stiles, and delete them. He’s applying for financial aide and the last thing he needs is his ass on some nudes site.”

“BH Secrets isn’t just a nudes site, Derek, it’s gossip too.” Isaac enters the room and wraps his arm around Jackson’s waist.”It’s pretty low right now because the dump was so big, but this has potential to get out of hand and fast.”

“I know, Isaac. Which is why I need you to delete any pics from your phones. Evidently someone hacked them to get your pics up there.”

“So what, too late for us, but better save your future alpha mate?” Jackson accuses. Derek can’t help but feel a little offended.

“Jackson, one thing at a time. Let me get this under control and then we’ll figure out how this happened, okay?”

Jackson looks miffed, but nods anyway. Allison greets both men with a kiss as Jackson and Isaac head out the door. Allison looks at Derek.

“Yeah, I can’t believe all of our pics got on that site, but actually the pictures they chose were really nice.” She says as she scrolls through her phone. Derek furrows his brow.

“Nice? It was a violation of your privacy, Allison. How can you call them nice?”

Allison shrugs, “I can’t change what happened except to hopefully prevent it from happening again. In the meantime, I know this has happened to others and the angles haven’t been so flattering. I remember taking these photos, but not with all this editing and these filters. This person has a great eye for art.”

Derek rolls his eyes as Allison steps closer. “I’m serious, Derek. Don’t take this the wrong way, but my spread is really aesthetic. I wonder if Matt had anything to do with it?”

Derek considers then nods. “I’ll make sure to look him up when we figure out what’s going on.”

“Thanks, Derek. I know even though your focus right now is Stiles, that you’re looking out for all of us. Isaac and I will try to tame Jackson a bit.”

“Thanks, Ally. I really appreciate that.”

“Sooo…” Allison says as she coyly checks the drive to make sure her lovers are really gone. She turns back to Derek, “I wasn’t kidding that the shots of me were really good… wanna see?”

“What? No!” Derek answers far too quickly for either of their believing. Allison cocks a brow. Derek looks around. “Hurry up, pick the best one!”

“Damn, girl! You are working this ‘Jefe’ filter!”

“I know, right?!”

***

“Do any of you misfits have naked pictures of Stiles?” Derek glares at Corey, Mason, Liam and Hayden. They all look between each other until Hayden steps forward.

“No? Why would anyone have naked pics of Stiles?”

“That’s what I like to hear! Okay, carry on.. random other pack.” Derek looks them all up and down and then walks away. Mason exhales.

“Okay, that? Was _intense_.” He slaps Liam on the arm and Liam shudders while Hayden bears a bemused smile.

“He’s so much hotter than you made him sound.” Liam looks at Hayden incredulously, but she just shrugs as they watch Derek get back into his SUV. Corey looks at Mason.

“Who was that?”

****

“Lydia?” Derek calls as he walks into the stylish apartment. Then he rubs the bridge of his nose and sighs, “Laura?” He still can’t believe his sister is dating Lydia Martin. They’d conspired together for so long to get Derek and Stiles together that they ended up falling in love themselves. Serves them right.

“Hey Buns, what’s up?” Laura greets her cringing little brother as he bristles at the nickname stemming from his bunny teeth. Derek wants to protest, but he’s got a job to do.

“Hey, I need to see if you or Lydia have any pics of Stiles’ cock and if so I need you to delete them. I’m thinking Lydia moreso than you.”

“I’m sorry, who?” Laura asks as she glides across the room and sits on the sofa. She crosses her legs primly and pulls out her phone sending a text while Derek looks at her confused.

“What? Stiles! Laura, this is important, what are you-”

“Stiles? Yes, of course!” Laura’s face lights up in recognition causing Derek to breath again.

“So evidently some of Stiles’ nudges got out and people are trying to post them to BH-”

“I know Stiles!” Laura blurts out. Derek looks at her strangely.

“What?”

“I said I know Stiles! And Lydia… Lydia knows Stiles, don’t you sweetheart?”

Lydia descends the stairs elegantly and gives Derek a small wave. She perches into her spot under Laura’s arm and gives her girlfriend a sweet kiss.

“I do, indeed, honey. But I don’t think Derek knows Stiles? Well, at least not by that name.” The ladies look at each other lovingly, and then at Derek… _expectantly_.

“Oh you’ve got to be _fucking_ kidding me!” Derek yells, tugging at his hair. He’ll be damned if he has to put up with this shit today.

Laura shrugs at her brother’s exasperation.

“I’d love to help you with your Stiles problem, Buns. But being as that’s not what our bet that you lost dictates that you call him anytime you’re in our presence; I have to be sure we’re talking about the same person. Stiles is such a common name now-a-days. How could we possibly know for sure?” Laura stares at him nonchalantly and both she and Lydia flip their hair over their shoulder in perfect unison.

Derek is fucked. He conceded long ago that dating Stiles would mean a lot of twists and turns. He just hadn’t anticipated the embarrassing situations he would get himself into. He sighs roughly before executing a perfectly patented Hale eye roll of doom. Both ladies are completely immune.

“I was wondering, _ladies_ … if you had any naked pictures of-” Derek pauses and inhales sharply as both women lean forward in anticipation. He groans inwardly and exhales it all in one breath. “ _My hot bummed honey bunny, human, handsome and oh so funny, my rainy days are oh so sunny, oh yeah, that’s my man!”_ He finishes with a flourish of jazz hands ending in double birds.

Laura and Lydia nearly fall off the couch laughing.

“Oh my god, you think one day it’s going to get old, but it never does!” Lydia screams as she turns bright red and holds on to Laura for dear life.

“I know, it’s so good! Oh bless, it’s so good!” Laura squeals as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

“Why do bad things happen to good people?” Derek mutters under his breath. Laura wheezes.

“Good things happen to good people, Derek! You’re seeing it now! It’s happening now!”

Derek… is not amused. “Look, do you have pics of his junk or not!” He waits as the ladies calm down and finally Lydia stands with her phone and walks over to Derek.

“Of course I do, it’s Stiles, he loves his cock. I heard about the Secrets leak and figured you might be here so I already deleted them. Have a look.” Lydia hands Derek her phone and pats his back while giggling quietly as he scans through the gallery. He sees an album marked with a less than three symbol. He looks at Lydia.

“What’s this one?” He asks. Lydia grins.

“I don’t think you want to go into that one.”

Derek sighs and clicks on the folder, “Dammit, why does Stiles have his own folder on your- wait, that’s not Stiles. What is that?”

“It’s really artsy, isn’t it? Try turning it upside down.”

“Oh fuck me, Lydia! Why’d you let me look at that!?”

“You’re the big bad wolf holding my phone!”

“That better have been yours!”

“I’ll have you know my carpets match the drapes!”

“ _Jesus_!”

“Calm down, it was Allison’s! She sent me a ton.”

Derek shakes his head, waves to his sister who is still laughing on the couch, and nopes out the door.

*****

“I love you, bro, but back it up. I promise I won’t let her post them to the site, but she’s not giving up them pics.”

Derek stands with his hand still raised to knock on the door as Boyd grins at him, buck naked and holding a _GoPro_.

“Wha- wha-” Derek sputters.

“Boyd, come on! Is that Derek? Is he here about the pics? Does he wanna come in?” Derek hears Erica yell from inside. Boyd cocks an eyebrow, and then throws Derek a wink at his seemingly reticent yet clearly negative expression.

“Later, Derek!” Boyd says with a not unfriendly slam to the door. Derek sighs and goes home.

+1

“Derek! There you are! Jesus, I’ve been calling and texting you all day!” Stiles runs into Derek’s arms and hugs him right before rambling at a thousand words per minute. “Derek, I need you to send pictures of my dick to _BH Secrets_! I know how that sounds, but I promise it’s important. I’ve been trying all day, but those jags said I couldn’t submit pictures of myself and blocked me, and no one else I’ve sent the pics too has done it! Not even Scott, that ass!”

Derek walks into the house and shakes his head, trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

“Stiles, wait, what do you mean you’re trying to put your dick on there? I’ve spent all day making sure nothing of you gets posted!”

Stiles suddenly stops and turns to Derek, his jaw gaping so much it nearly hits the floor.

“You!? You’re the one who’s been literally cock-blocking me?! Dammit, Derek, my friends had all their business put on the internet and it’s not fair if, as packmates, I don’t join them in solidarity!”

“Stiles, you don’t care about solidarity, you haven’t harassed me about not putting my cakes up for free.”

“Those cakes are mine, mister. You keep it zipped up!” Stiles points to Derek’s crotch and mimics a zip with relish. Derek sighs.

“Fuck me, how could I forget something so fundamental about you? You’re just mad your nudes didn’t get posted too, aren’t you?!”

Stiles humphs, but shrugs, “Don’t try to distract me, Hale! But seriously, what’s up with that? I have a great cock!”

“Mother Moon help me.”

“Seriously, Derek, I have an awesome cock. Lydia says it’s pretty! Erica wants to have a mold made of it and hell, it’s the cock that _lured_ you!” Stiles explains with a flourish of his fingers. Derek clears his throat.

“Stiles, I wasn’t lured to you because of your dick!”

“But it definitely sealed the deal, right?” Stiles winks at Derek just on the wrong side of incessantly, but Derek can’t help but grin. What could he say? Stiles had a beautiful cock.

“Yes, sweetie, I loved it so much I put a ring on it.”

“Don’t ruin it, Derek.” Stiles frowns and leans on his desk as Derek sits on the couch.

“Then I asked you to marry me.”

“See? Corny jokes don’t work for you, that’s my specialty. People are going to start accusing me of rubbing off on you.”

“You can rub one out on me anytime you like?”

“You sure about that? Because the last time we went to the farmer’s market-”

“Stiles, we’re not going to put your dick on the internet!” Derek says, finally focused back on the original goal. Stiles is about to protest, but Derek stops him. “You’re applying for grad school and financial aid. You need to stay on the up and up as much as possible. You know I’ll pay for everything, but a lot of these grants come with amazing networking opportunities, and while you’re cock is nice-”

“Nice? It’s beautiful, Derek! I know you think so! Lydia called it epic! And she was only half joking, I swear!”

“Dammit Stiles, it’s fucking gorgeous, but it’s not for the internet, okay?!”

Stiles sighs, but finally concedes as he walks over and burrows into his boyfriend’s embrace.

“Well what about our pack, or all the other people who had their nudes leaked?”

“We’ll work with Danny to find out who owns the site and take them down. Allison is pretty sure Matt might have something to do with it. Actually, I’ll be the one working with Danny, _you’ll_ be working on your applications, how does that sound?”

“That sounds good, I guess.” Stiles seems okay, but Derek knows he still feels left out. Derek grins as he rubs the bridge of his nose and kisses the top of Stiles’ head.

“Fine, once you’ve won some of the scholarships, I’ll let you hold a striptease at the loft to celebrate, are you happy now?”

Stiles jumps up and hollers into the air.

“Hells yeah! Free lap dances for everyone!”

“Stiles, no!”


	3. Dog Day Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> milkysterek asked:  
> Can you hit me with that peeing marking wolf Derek shit because you have lead me down the path to sin and I can't turn back now (please and thank yous)
> 
> Related Google searches: sexual anatomy of a male wolf, Do male wolves have nipples?, Can you unsheath a male penis manually? Is the wolf penis sensitive all the time?
> 
> YOU’RE WELCOME!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (read the tags, contains xenophilia and urine scent marking)

..

* * *

 

It was a gorgeous fall day in Beacon Hills, the town was located far enough north in California that they had seasons. The air was crisp, but warm and Stiles was grateful as he ran his finger through the babbling brook. He’d made himself a mossy seat to sit and wait for Derek to arrive.

This was the night. They’d professed their interest in each other months ago, and were now ready to take it to the next level.

_“I love every part of you, Derek. The man… and the wolf.”_ Stiles looked at Derek expectantly, hoping he would understand the implication in his statement. By the smile that bloomed across Derek’s face, he did.

_“I love you too, Stiles. I… we, we’re so excited you’re our mate.”_

There it was. The ‘M’ word. The thing Stiles had been waiting to hear. That night they made a plan to solidify the bond under the new moon and tonight was the night.

If Stiles had to admit it, he’d say he’s been interested in the canine species for a while. Some favored horses, others giant eagles, but for Stiles Stilinski nothing was more majestic and noble than man’s best friend.

He’d always wanted a dog when he was young, but his dad claimed to be suspiciously allergic, even after his mother died. He was fated to simply watch his friends play with their dogs or go visit the dog park with a ball and pretend his own dog was off leash in a group of others. Maybe it was the inability to have a dog that sparked Stiles’ special interest in them. Even the strays he played with never hurt him or lashed out at him. They were always friendly and so… _beautiful_.

Stiles could admit it, sure. The term ‘ _puppy dog eyes_ ’ came from somewhere and he’s constantly amazed by how soulful and knowing a dog’s eyes could be. He imagined staring into Derek’s iridescent wolf eyes while carding his fingers through that thick, rough but silky fur. He’ll admit his predilection to the canine species, but he’ll blame the sudden pebbling of his nipples on the cool breeze that just wafted over his nude frame. He imagined the wind carrying his scent to his mate who should be arriving any time now.

As if on cue his wolf arrives. Stiles hasn’t really had a chance to explore Derek’s full shift, as it usually only comes out in defense. Stiles will see a flash of black, a gnashing of teeth, and then back to his boyfriend. He’s longed to get up close and personal with the beast and now was his time. It lopes towards him slowly, nearly a saunter as though scared of its appearance to Stiles. The boy grins inwardly and wonders how such a perfect creature could feel any insecurity.

The wolf is large, not as big as Stiles originally thought, but a giant all the same. He sniffs twice at Stiles’ prone body and then at his neck which Stiles has obediently bared. The cold of the wolf’s nose causes Stiles to giggle which seems to delight the wolf. Stiles breaks out into a grin and wraps his arms around the creature, sinking his long, dexterous fingers into the wolf’s fur.

Stiles can feel the soft, contented rumble of his partner as he continues his manual ministrations down the wolf’s back and over his flank. He looks into those ever anticipated bright eyes for permission to run his hands over the soft underbelly of the animal and is greeted with a yip as the wolf rolls over and bravely bares its most vulnerable area. Stiles runs his hands smoothly from the wolf’s neck, over it’s decorative, yet still sensitive nipples and down its flank to its furry sheath. The wolf occasionally licks at the human, coaxing him on his journey. Stiles feel a thrill race up his neck as he palms the sheath, coaxing out the animal’s penis.

“Shit, you’re so fucking beautiful!” he says to the animal whose tongue is lolling out of it’s mouth in pleasure. Stiles nuzzles the wolf’s cheek with his nose and licks at the beast’s muzzle. “Jesus, you’re everything I imagined and more. Now how do I mount you?”

“Stiles!”

Stiles head snaps up to look at the wolf. He’s not sure what he’s expecting to see, maybe Derek’s head on the wolf’s body which would be weird, or maybe full shift weres can talk? That might be weirder.

“Derek?” Stiles asks, leaning in closer to the wolf. The animal huffs, and so does a voice just behind Stiles.

“Stiles what the hell are you doing?”

Stiles jumps nearly out of his skin and the wolf beside him rolls over before baring his teeth and growling at Derek. He takes a step forward until Derek flashes his eyes. The wolf remains still but cautious.

“Derek! What? Wait.. who are you?” Stiles motions to the wolf who’s still focused on the were in front of him.

“Stiles, he can’t talk!”

“But Derek, I thought, wait, who is this?!” Stiles says, finally addressing the other at least semi-human in the area. Derek rolls his eyes.

“He’s just a regular wolf, Stiles!” Derek says exasperated. He looks to the wolf for some sign of understanding the shenanigans he has to put up with on a daily basis, but the wolf simply rumbles and moves closer to Stiles… who is coyly (read: gracelessly) trying to move away. With a plastered smile on his face, Stiles hisses at Derek through his teeth.

“Holy shit, it’s an actual wolf? Don’t just stand there you ass, save me!” Stiles implored.

Derek huffs and then flashes his eyes more forcefully at the wolf. The wolf tries to retaliate, but Derek’s roar finally sends the wolf running, his exposed penis flashing in between his legs.

“Aww, poor guy. Sorry about that, Der. I thought that was you doing something special for our big night!”

Stiles gets up and begins to rub himself over Derek. Derek wants to stay mad, but the moon is affecting him and dammit he loves a good rubdown.

“I’m bigger than that guy.”

“I’m sure you are, boo.”

“Stiles, why did you think I would be in full shift? We didn’t talk about that.”

Stiles kisses Derek’s jaw, reveling in the bristle of his cheek and shrugs. “You said you wanted to mark me in a different way and you wanted to be outside under the moon so I just assumed.”

“Well I also wanted to be by the lake.” Derek says, tilting Stiles’ chin towards him.

“Hmm?” Stiles hums, trying to figure out where Derek is going with this revelation.

“I wanted to piss on you. I didn’t even think fucking in full shift was an option yet.”

Derek looks wistfully into the middle distance of his future while Stiles scrunches his face up. “Piss on me? Derek, gross, I’m not a fire hydrant!”

“You’re _my_ fire hydrant. And besides, what do you mean ‘ _gross_ ’? I just caught you trying to deepthroat a wild wolf.”

“Hey, don’t slut shame me, I thought it was you!”

“Stiles, please!” Derek pleads, bouncing slightly with his mate in his arms.

“What?”

“I really have to pee and I want it to be on you!”

“Uggh, fine! Where do you want me?”

Derek leads Stiles down the creek to a small waterfall at the end. He lays him on the smooth rock and ogles his boyfriend under the light of the setting sun. Stiles can’t help if he preens a little.

“Damn, sexy wolf, you make me feel like I’m pretty and shit.”

“You are pretty and shit, Stiles. You’re beautiful, and you’re mine.” Dereks lets loose a stream of warm, golden starting on Stiles’ stomach and leading up to his chest. He stops just at Stiles’ clavicle and pisses a line across his chest, causing the liquid to trickle down hit torso, wetting the hair at his chest medallion and into his happy trail Derek stops for a moment and motions at his human.

“Turn around.” Stiles turns obediently, missing the feral flash of alpha red in Derek’s eyes. The boy bends over slightly and parts his cheeks as he feels a new line of piss make its way down his spine and through his crack.

The wind picks up, but before Stiles can even think to get cold, he’s being covered by Derek in beta shift, and his skin is being licked at. Stiles stands and takes it as the hirsute body of his wolf warms him and embeds the scent of the man into his skin.

“I’m going to wreak for days, aren’t I?” Stiles asks, pulling a hand up to scratch behind Derek’s now fuzzy ear. Derek simply grumbles and continues licking Stiles all over, even going so far as to give the boy a cowlick.

“I love you,” Stiles says as he gazes at his wolf lovingly. Derek looks up at him before dropping to his knees and burying his face in Stiles’ wetted crotch. “You disgusting, filthy animal.”

“You’re gonna pay for that later, you know that right?” Derek muffles, “When I’m not so stupidly fueled by the moon in love with you?”

“Yup, and still worth it. Hey!” Stiles yanks Derek’s nose from where it was nudging his balls and pulls his head up. “We’re still doing the full shift thing, right? Cause I need that canine cock, Derek. You don’t even fucking know. I’ve lied to myself a long time, touching that other wolf’s sheath unlocked something in me.”

“Yes, Stiles.. despite that creepy confession, I’m going to fuck the shit out of you in wolf form.” Derek says with a roll of his eyes. He’s about to dive back in, but thinks of something he should probably mention now, “But when it comes time to adopt a pet, all you’re getting is a goldfish.”

Stiles guesses that’s pretty fair as Derek goes back to massaging Stiles’ taint with his tongue. After all, if Derek said no, Stiles was definitely going to find that wolf again.

It’s a gorgeous late fall afternoon in Beacon Hills and Derek and Stiles are walking through the park. Assorted members of their pack are walking with them and enjoying the crisp day.

Stiles loves this park, it always fills him with memories of those months ago, getting taken in the woods just to their left. He, Scott and Derek walk down a path towards the woods and Stiles looks on wistfully when he sees a familiar form lope from out of the foliage.

“Oh my god, Derek! Look!” He points out his wolf as Scott freezes, unsure of what to do. Derek rolls his eyes.

“Stiles…”

“Hold on, Derek. Think he’ll let me say hi? I did probably take his human viriginity.”

“What?”

“Shut up, Scott!” Derek says, motioning an apology at his curtness, but also pleading with his eyes for Scott to leave it for later. Scott gets… _most_ of the message.

“Do you know that wolf, Stiles? Because that’s an actual wolf!”

“Dude, I know, you’re scaring him, shut up!” Stiles approaches slowly with his hand out and wolf comes and nuzzles it, allowing permission for Stiles to hug him. Derek swears when Stiles wraps his arms around the wolf, the sly bastard looks directly at him.

“I’m bigger than that guy.”

Scott looks between Derek and the wolf and then at Stiles.

“Dude, you know a wolf? Can I pet him?”

“No!” Derek yells uncharacteristically. The wolf startles and starts to growl at Derek who flashes his eyes at everyone. “No one can pet it, it’s a fucking wild wolf! Stiles get over here! Wolf! Go back home!” Derek points to the forest and the wolf slips one more petulant lick to Stiles’ cheek before trotting off.

“Ha! He’s a saucy little shit, isn’t he? Hey, Der, we should take him ho-” Stiles stops short to see Derek fuming and trying to control his shift. Now it’s time for Stiles to practice his patented Hale eye roll. Evidently it’s a requirement for joining the family.

“Alright, Scott. Gather up the rest of the pack and go ahead to the movie. We’ll meet up with you afterwards.”

Scott is confused, but upon getting shoulder checked by Derek ejp heads towards the forest, shedding clothes as he goes, Scott decides to ask questions later.

“Now if you’ll excuse me,” Stiles says with a flourished wave, “I have to go get pissed on in the woods by a possessive wolf.”

“Uhh… okay, dude?” Scott shakes his head as though dislodging the events of the day and walks back up the path to join the rest of his pack trying to think of what he’s going to tell them. Maybe he’ll just say they fell off a cliff.

“Stiles, let’s go!”

“Coming, honey! Stop being so pissy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on [Tumblr](http://tumblr.com/ficcindylan)!


End file.
